Kunai and the Alagaesians
by Werefaerie120
Summary: Eragon and Arya found the rock of kuthian. What treasures will it have in store? Featuring my favorite, brand new OC, Kunai! :  R and R!
1. Kunai

KK, this is going to be fun XD….

Kunai was just sitting at her desk. Her mom was making some odd food that she probably wasn't going to eat, her brother was doing who knows what, and her dad was showering. She was just…sitting. She was thinking about her kindle. The content of her kindle, to be more precise. It contained *pause for Werefaerie squeal* the Extended version of Brisingr. She read it so often. In fact, she was going to read it right now!

…Meanwhile, in a certain land with a crazy king, an elf with green eyes and black hair and a…human? Elf? Combo? *snaps fingers* I've got it! A half elf half human person! Well, they were both running. A sparkling blue dragon flew above, way above, so she looked like no more than a bluebird. The elf girl and the half-breed boy were heading towards a solid boulder resting on the side of a mountain. Seems pointless, right? Well, it just so happened to be the Rock of Kuthian (A/N: I lost my kindle so IDK how to spell Algaeisia or whatever and IDK whether it's the Rock of Kuthian or something else…Oh well pretend it's right if it's wrong!), and Eragon Shadeslayer and Arya Drottingu Shadeslayer were going to find out just how this would help their battle against King Galbatorix. They reached the rock and just looked at it for a minute. Arya seemed skeptical, and Eragon seemed inquisitive. Saphira, the dragon, her thoughts were elsewhere. Eragon laid his hand on the rock to see if maybe there was something in it, if it was hollow, like Saphira's egg had been. He felt a pinprick of life. Eragon instantly withdrew his hand. There was a glowing silver handprint. He bent down to examine it. It started making a sizzling noise. Arya yanked Eragon back just in time to avoid him being blown up in the resulting explosion.

Kunai was sitting at her desk reading the beginning of Brisingr. Even though it was only seven o clock on a Saturday, she suddenly started feeling very sleepy. She called to her mom that she was going to bed and then fell asleep. She had a very odd dream that she was stuck inside of a rock. A few hours later, she woke to find that her room had turned gray and gotten smaller. She rubbed her eyes and saw the same thing. The room seemed to be closing in on her. Kunai was scared now.

Eragon whipped out Brisingr. Arya already had her sword out. The dust settled and revealed the hollow inside of the rock. A girl was sitting inside. Eragon tentatively tried to probe her mind. A smooth barrier consisting of a guy with a sort of feminine face and a ponytail blocked him. He rammed against it, and bounced off. Yes, he bounced. He was flung back into his mind with force. Arya asked him,

"Eragon, who is she? Is she a threat?" Eragon winced, for the force of the bounce left him with the type of headache that you get when you stay at the bottom of a pool for too long and your ears pop.

"I don't know. She's very adept at mental defenses." The girl took notice of them and emerged from her little rock cave. She had a wary expression on her face. Eragon could see the remnants of fear fading from her face. She was the oddest human he'd ever seen.

She appeared to have light brown hair that just brushed her shoulders. It was messy at the moment, but Eragon could tell that if it was neat, it would be straighter than Arya's hair. Her eyes were also brown, but they were more of a chocolate brown. One of them looked similar to a cat's eye. Her skin was slightly tanned, and she was very short. She stood warily and looked at Eragon and Arya. Eragon looked at her and something clicked inside his mind. Of course! She was in the rock, she was short, and she had no clue who he was. She was a dwarf! He asked slowly,

"You knurlaf?" She rolled her eyes and replied,

"Werg. Eta." Arya chuckled.

"Eragon, she's not a dwarf. She's just a short human." Saphira testily asked,

_Well, then how do you explain why she is in the rock? And why she speaks Dwarvish? _Arya said,

"I cannot explain this. Maybe she can." Saphira prodded at the mind of the girl, but got no farther than Eragon.

_Ow._

_You should have been paying more attention. I tried that a few minutes ago._

_Sorry._

Arya tried to communicate.

"Fricai onr eka eddyr." She said. The girl squinted, like she couldn't see Arya clearly. That's when Eragon realized that a ward to prevent detection was still acting. It was supposed to dazzle the person outside the ward with a beam of what looked like sunlight so they wouldn't be seen passing. He cried,

"Garjzla, letta!" The light faded, and the girl's eyes widened. She ran up to Eragon and started babbling in the ancient language.

Kunai had no clue where she was. She'd been in a rock, and then two people that she could barely see broke it open. One of them looked like her favorite character from the Eragon series…Arya. The other guy had a really shiny palm, like when you have lead all over the side of your hand. But this was SHINING. He asked her if she was a dwarf.

"Really? Am I THAT short?" She mumbled. Then she said,

"Ugh, no." She only knew a little Dwarvish because she had her kindle, which had the Dwarvish language on the screen. Then she was blasted by a beam of sunlight so she couldn't see them AT ALL. The guy yelled something. The light vanished, and she could see them. It WAS Arya and Eragon, too! She flipped her kindle to the Ancient Language page and started talking in it. She wanted to talk in her real language, but she wasn't sure if they spoke it. She stopped running off random words and asked Eragon, just to be sure,

"Argetlam?" Eragon nodded. Werefaerie squealed and hugged him. Arya tensed, as if ready to lop off her arms if she was dangerous. Eragon told Arya, _Calm down. She poses no immediate threat. _Then he asked the girl in his native tongue,

"Who are you?" She looked up, shocked.

"I'm…hmm…well…let's see…you can call me…Kunai!"

Arya narrowed her eyes. She was NOT going to believe this girl was harmless unless it was proven.

"Kunai, where are you from?" Kunai turned to Arya and obviously restrained a hug. Arya was grateful for that. Kunai responded happily,

"I'm from New Jersey!" Eragon asked her,

"What's New Jerzee?" Kunai answered,

"A place on Earth. Earth is the planet I live on." Arya asked her, a little more wary of the strange, now foreign girl.

"Are you an alien, then?" Kunai looked surprised. Then happy.

"I guess I am!" Saphira asked Kunai, after a few minutes of just silence,

_Little alien, why did you come here? _Kunai shrugged.

"I was just reading and I went to sleep and when I woke up, POOF! I was stuck in a rock." Eragon looked confused. Then, out of curiosity, he asked Kunai,

"Do you happen to be able to use magic?"

"Well, on Earth there is no magic, but I might here." Kunai replied. Eragon tossed her a pebble. He started,

"Say 'Stenr ris-" Kunai cut him off.

"Stenr risa." The pebble shot thirty feet in the air. Arya gasped. Eragon looked shocked.

"Was that supposed to make me tired? Because Eragon, when you first did it, you were really tired!" Saphira, who'd landed, growled.

_How do you know this?_

Kunai responded,

"I know because I know your past, Eragon, and I know some tidbits about you, Arya. Saphira…You and Eragon have been together since you hatched. I know your past too." Eragon shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. Kunai, how did you do it without being tired?" Kunai thought about it. She snapped her fingers.

"I might be using my surroundings." Eragon examined the area to find nothing dead. He himself felt tired from just moving. He had felt a bit tired since Kunai's spell…He snapped his fingers.

"Kunai, you drew off of MY energy." Kunai said,

"Oh. Sorry." Eragon assured her it was fine. Arya, who was getting a little restless, said,

"Try drawing from your energy. Then, Eragon, we need to leave." Kunai concentrated.

"Stenr risa!" The pebble went flying and instead of rising, it just flew towards Eragon's head. It bounced off. Kunai seemed appropriately tired.

"Ow! Why did it malfunction?" Eragon asked. Kunai shrugged. Then she fainted. Arya, not liking the girl for wasting their time, grabbed a stick and poked her with it.

"Ow..ow…" She groaned. Eragon looked at Arya. Arya threw the stick incomprehensibly far.

"Eragon, let's go." Eragon looked at Arya, then at Kunai.

"Well, we can't just leave her here." Arya groaned. She threw Kunai over her shoulder and clambered onto Saphira, who seemed bored. Eragon followed. They were seated so Kunai was in the middle. Kunai, just as they were about to take off, groaned,

"End…not middle." Eragon just lifted Kunai (who was very light) and put her in front of him. Maybe she wouldn't talk anymore if she was obeyed this once. They continued flying, with Arya holding onto Eragon so she didn't fall, Eragon holding Kunai's arms so she didn't fall, and Kunai doing nothing. But when Eragon and Arya were distracted, Kunai smiled and whispered,

"Yes! Eragon and Arya! Woohoo!"

"Eragon, did you hear that?"

"No. Saphira, did you?

_No._


	2. Emotion

Kk…

NimbusMM, thanks!

In about five hours, in which Kunai woke up and almost had a heart attack when Arya (who wanted to scare the girl who'd snored for the first three hours and gave her a headache) told her exactly how high up they were. Eragon laughed lightly, Arya doubled over in laughter, and Kunai, after she'd gotten over the fact that they were 20,509 feet high, giggled, a high bubbly sound that made Eragon and Arya (despite her grudge on the girl) smile. They reached the Varden safely, and Nasuada, the Nighthawks (who were just there for Nasuada, obviously) Elva, and Roran and Katrina were waiting for them. Kunai hopped off Saphira first and was followed by Arya and then Eragon. Nasuada had a concerned appearance on her face, and then, to the shock of everyone, pulled Eragon into a hug. He was shocked, but returned the gesture. Kunai saw Arya sigh sadly. Kunai smiled creepily all of a sudden. Nobody noticed but Elva, who walked over to her.

"Kunai, you have a smile that disturbs the strongest of men." Elva said. Kunai (who missed the cruelty of the remark completely) replied, with a more normal smile,

"Thank you!" Elva seemed the tiniest bit shocked. She'd been predisposed to dislike this girl, who had NO pain inside her whatsoever. But if she could take a scathing comment like that in good grace, then she had to have some worth. Elva smiled, an eerie sight. Kunai grinned right back. Then Elva took her place behind Nasuada again. Roran and Eragon hugged eachother, and Eragon looked at Katrina.

"Your child is almost ready to enter the world. It will be but a month. Roran and Katrina exchanged meaningful looks. Nasuada inserted,

"Let's go back to the camp. We have a feast waiting for you." Arya said in a mock cheery voice,

"Let us go, then." Eragon nodded, and Kunai lagged behind, taking everything in. She looked at Katrina. Katrina looked a little sad. She knew why.

"Hey, Katrina?" Katrina turned to her.

"Yes?" Kunai looked her straight in the eye.

"Can I speak with you for a minute?" Katrina stopped walking, and Kunai said with a sudden burst of emotion,

"What you're about to do is wrong." Katrina, eyes wide, replied,

"What am I going to do?" Kunai responded, eyes blazing,

"When your kid is born, you're going to leave." A look that clearly stated, 'Oh, thaattt…' crossed Katrina's face. Then she narrowed her eyes and asked,

"How do you know about that?" Kunai waved it away.

"It's a gift. Anyway, you could easily die on the first mile! There are soldiers who probably know enough to figure out that you're Roran Stronghammer's wife and child, and they'll take you captive and possibly kill your kid! Roran would come charging after you, and he'd get killed, and Eragon would come after that, and he'd get killed! It's called a chain reaction, cause and effect! You just…can't!" At the end of the last sentence, a very surprised Katrina noticed angry tears coursing down Kunai's face. Katrina tried weakly to comfort the young girl (she's actually 13 but compared to Katrina she's young) and failed. She said,

"Kunai, if it makes you feel better, I'll deeply consider what you've said." Kunai smiled, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Thanks." Kunai's voice cracked.

Well, that was a bit…weepy for Kunai. I'd probably be doing the same thing though, I have an emotional issue…JK. Next chapter soon!


	3. Gratitude

K…Wow, look at me. Two chapters in one day. Aren't I spectacular! LOL. Ohh…Friggers a cops right in my driveway…I'm innocent! Or am I….well anyway, RORAN TIME! I don't own Inheritance, a slowpoke named Christopher Paoloni (or however u spell it) does. I only own Kunai and Jaylinn

Katrina and Kunai quickly hurried back to camp, and snuck into the already boisterous feast. Eragon and Roran were having 'a blast', as Kunai said. Arya was sitting in a corner, fiddling with something shiny and looking melancholy. Kunai wondered why, but decided not to ask her. Nasuada was talking with Orrin cheerily. Elva…was just hiding behind the curtain. Kunai didn't know what to do, so she grabbed some grapes and left.

The stars were pretty. Kunai was just wandering around and she banged right into Roran.

"Hi. I thought you were still inside." Kunai said.

He shrugged. "I needed some air." His tone grew serious. "I want to thank you for what you said to Katrina." Kunai smiled.

"It was nothing but the truth." Roran grinned. "Sometimes honesty is the best policy…she said she'd stay!" Kunai jumped up and down like a toddler when they're told that they can go to Chuck-E-Cheese's.

"That's great!" Roran let a huge smile break out on his face.

"Yes, it is." He looked at Kunai.

"I can't believe she listened to a girl she didn't even know." He looked intensely at her, as if he was trying to see into her soul.

"You are very young to possess such great wisdom." Kunai looked proud of herself.

"Thank you!"

They both entered the party happy.

A few hours before, a young apprentice to a cook, Jaylinn, found a sparkling blue shard of something. When she picked it up, some of it flaked off in her hand. She ran back into the kitchen, where the bakers were all busy at work. She grabbed a solitary mortar and pestle and ground the shard into powder. Jaylinn (she's only like 7, okay!) sprinkled it onto a roast rabbit and ran off.

In Katrina's womb, a little grain of glimmering blue attached itself to the fetus, which was sucking its not completely formed thumb. It attached itself to the fetus's back. The fetus, feeling the discomfort of the grain, kicked.

"Ouch." Katrina mumbled. Then she turned over and went back to sleep.

Haha, left you at a little bit of an interesting moment there, huh? Oh and the cop was only here because my brother accidentally dialed 911. Figures…lol well, I am innocent…for now! MWAHAHA! Just kidding…well, toodles!


	4. Guinea Pig

I'm crazy, I tell you! Third chapter today! My mom is watching black swan…sounds classical music filled now. Nehh…disturbing later probably.

Kunai was allowed to spend the night in Arya's tent. Arya was feeling a lot less grudge induced towards her, and so when Kunai fainted out of exhaustion last night at the feast, Arya volunteered to let the girl stay in her tent for now.

Kunai woke up with a vivid and perfect plan for defeating Galbatorix, so she thought. She'd have to test some things out first. She ventured out of the tent that Arya had left earlier. It was a beautiful and sunny day. She sought out Eragon, who was relaxing on the back of Saphira.

"Eragon, I need to test something. Would you mind being my guinea pig?" Eragon opened his eyes and looked troubled.

"I cannot turn myself into a guinea pig." Kunai laughed.

"No, I mean can you be my test subject?" Eragon looked relieved. "Oh. Of course, Kunai." He hopped off of Saphira, and stood 10 feet away from Kunai.

"Stenr risa." Kunai said, while holding a pebble in her hand. It floated twenty feet. Eragon felt a slight drain on his strength.

"Kunai, that was off of me." Kunai said, in a very Bart-Simpson-like voice,

"Excellent." Then she used her own energy.

"Stenr risa." The pebble flung itself at Saphira, hitting her in the wing.

_Watch it, alien child._

"Sorry, Saphira." Kunai asked Eragon,

"Can you give me another spell to try?" Eragon looked a bit worried, but replied,

"Try Brisingr." Kunai tried, using Saphira's energy (with her consent, of course). It worked flawlessly. The fire was a merrily dancing green. She then tried using her own.

"Brisingr!" The fire spun around, burning both Kunai and Eragon. Kunai, stealing some energy from the plants, fixed up some second degree burns on her arms. Eragon did the same, but with his hands. Kunai told Eragon.

"That's enough for now. Let's take a break." So they did. Kunai and Eragon sat on Saphira for a little bit, and were just about ready to re-start their testing when a messenger ran over to them.

"Shadeslayer, Alien ("That's what they're calling me now?" Kunai commented), a mage has succeeded in magicking the last dragon egg here." Eragon and Kunai both gasped simultaneously.


	5. Worthy

Kunai and the Alagaesians Chapter Five

Well, I feel lonely. NOBODY REVIEWS ME! a review or two would make little old Werefaerie happy. Wait, I'm not old! It's just a figure of speech! Holy gwacamoley I'm arguing with myself! Well, have fun reading about THIS fairly…interesting chapter. (evil smile!) oh and I know I spelled guacamole wrong I like spelling it that way though .

Kunai and Eragon both clutched tight to Saphira's back spikes as she flew like a torpedo through the air. When, in five minutes, the tents of the Varden came into sight, Saphira slowed down and allowed Kunai and her Rider to hop off.

_Be careful, little one. There will be many humans around this egg. I do not want you getting hurt._

_I will, Saphira._

Eragon and Kunai explored the camp for a bit looking for the egg. Then Eragon slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Nasuada probably has it in her tent." Kunai had an 'Ohhhhhh…..' look on her face. They both dashed towards Nasuada's ruby colored tent, Eragon attempting to look a bit more dignified, Kunai just…being Kunai and running without a care. They both stopped at the entrance and dignifiedly strolled in, Eragon in front, Kunai in back.

The egg was a vivid emerald. It was somewhat smaller than Eragon remembered Saphira's egg being. It gave off a sort of radiance, a soft cucumber colored shimmer. Eragon, in fascination, touched it. Nasuada jumped, as if she expected it to hatch. But it merely continued its glow. Kunai looked at Nasuada.

"Have you touched it yet?" Nasuada shook her head.

"No I have not, but it would not be right for me to become a Rider." Kunai looked a bit frustrated.

"Well, dragons know who the right person for them is. You could be the right person. There is no right or wrong. If anything, the Varden would respect you more if you became a Rider." Kunai, on a sudden whim, ducked around Nasuada's guards (who'd been guarding the egg from anybody other than Eragon, Orrin, and Nasuada) and grabbed the egg. Kunai thought that everybody in the room jumped. Elva, who was just standing behind the curtain, giggled, something she NEVER did. It was funny to watch all of these adults live in fear that a 13 year old would drop the future of the Varden. It wouldn't break anyway. The egg didn't hatch at the contact, and Kunai felt a little disappointed. She walked up to Nasuada and held the egg out. Nasuada tentatively poked it. An emerald shard dropped into Nasuada's lap. Everybody in the room gasped, not including Kunai, who just grinned. A few more bits of shell popped off, and a jade colored head of a dragon popped out. Then the front feet popped out. Then the back. Then the tail and wings. The shell itself didn't entirely come off though, so the little dragon's body looked totally round.

"Nasuada, you're a Dragon Rider." Eragon said.


End file.
